Nyanyian musim semi
by Akiyo Yume
Summary: crita pndek yang 'rencananya' dbwat dngan mncritakan hrapan author untuk crita naruto episode slanjutxa...  narusasu


CHAPTER 1 : TEME

Berpetak-petak ladang terlihat menjulang jauh horizontal menyentuh batas bumi sebelah barat, di bagian sudut itulah mentari nampak berbincang-bincang kecil dengannya sebelum pulang kembali ke peraduannya. Angin menerpa lembut setiap benda yang menghalangi jalannya, berbisik lirih nyanyian musim semi. Ribuan gandum itupun mengikuti dansa sang penunjuk jalan, berlenggak-lenggok bak sang penari di atas altar pemujaan. Desa Harugakure, merupakan desa kecil dengan luas wilayah yang cukup besar, namun didominasi oleh perkebunan sehingga hampir seluruh penduduknya berkerja di ladang. Shinobi desa itu tak begitu istimewa, karena para penduduk tidak suka dengan peperangan. Mereka lebih memilih menjadi desa yang tertutup dan menghindar dari segala kekacauan yang terjadi di luar sana.

Sesosok lelaki jangkung, berbaring dibawah naungan sang kayu hidup. Menghembuskan napas lembut dan perlahan menggantinya dengan pasokan yang telah tersedia di sekitarnya. Matanya terpejam namun telinganya masih berfungsi tajam, menangkap suara-suara kecil yang terbawa angin. Jubah awan merahnya, berkibar-kibar diikuti rambut emo-nya yang sudah cukup panjang hingga menjadi berantakan.

Sebuah daun jatuh perlahan, tepat mengenai dahi sang pemuda. Namun itu belum cukup untuk mengusik ketenangannya, hingga sebuah suara manis (dibuat-buat) berdenging kencang di telinganya. Mata lelahnya ia paksakan untuk kembali bekerja, mencari sesosok makhluk yang mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian mengganggu tadi. Tak perlu susah-susah untuk menemukan sosok itu, karena ia sudah ada tepat di hadapannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal, mendapati gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan.

"Sasukee?"

"Hn?", dengan sangat malas sasuke menjawab panggilan konyol itu

"Kita harus segera berangkat, sayang"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah lagi memanggilku 'sayang', kau sangat menyebalkan"

"Jangan begitu, akukan hanya ingin lebih akrab denganmu"

"Bukan urusanku"

"Haahhh… Ayolah bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin segera sampai di Konoha?", ujarnya sembari menghembuskan napas kesal

"Aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan mataku sejenak, jangan ganggu aku", jawab Sasuke ketus lalu kembali menutup matanya

"Ohh… kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras, jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau begitu beristirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu disini", Karin mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Desa yang ten-", lanjutnya tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke

"Kau memintaku istirahat sambil memperdengarkan ocehan-ocehan tak berguna milikmu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu kok", ujar Karin membela diri

"Dengan kau berada disini saja, aku sudah merasa sangat terganggu", ucap Sasuke tanpa perubahan ekspresi, masih datar

"Iya, iya… aku akan pergi. Tap-", Karin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi, melihat Sasuke yang sudah mulai nampak berang "Ya sudahlah, bye...", ucapnya lesu

"…"

-NARUTO POV-

Ucapkan kata perpisahan yang nyaring di telingaku

Dan jangan siksa aku dengan kabar buruk yang terjadi kepadamu

Disaat kita semakin dekat, kau justru meninggalkan kami

Aku, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, dan tim 7...

Teme…

Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan darimu?

Aku juga tak ingin menyeretmu untuk pulang kembali

Tapi aku akan menarikmu dari neraka yang telah kau buat sendiri

Karena itu, ijinkan aku memegang tanganmu

Hari sudah larut petang, dan kau tak kunjung pulang

Kau tahu pasti ibu akan memarahimu nanti

Karena kau sudah bandel dan membuat berbagai masalah diluar sana

Ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu, bocah nakal

Mungkin ia akan memanggilkan penjagal, jika kau pulang nanti

Apa kau sudah dengar tentang keadaan rumah kita akhir-akhir ini?

Aku percaya kau pasti sudah mendengarnya, karena kau masih peduli pada kami

Diserang akatsuki hingga ibu terluka

Paman juga sempat merasakan kematian

Syukurlah kami sempat menyelamatkan mereka

Namun aku masih menyesalkan kematian ayah

Rasa sakit kehilangan masih terus menjalar seiring beredarnya darah dalam tubuhku ini

Semakin banyak dan semakin menumpuk

Namun berapapun banyaknya rasa kehilangan milikku

Tak akan pernah bisa menandingi rasa kehilanganmu

Kuharap kau segera kembali

Mintalah pengampunan dari ibu juga anggota keluarga lainnya

Tak perlu kau memintanya dariku, karena aku sudah dan selalu memaafkanmu

Kau berpikir bahwa kau sudah kehilangan semua yang kau sayang dan menyayangimu

Namun esok kau akan sadar, bahwa kau justru semakin memperparah keadaan

Kami di rumah masih sangat menyayangimu

Namun tidak tahu sampai kapan perasaan kami yang selalu kau hianati ini, akan memberontak

Entah sampai kapan kami masih menyimpan rasa kasih kepadamu

Atau suatu saat nanti kami akan melupakan keberadaanmu selama ini

Kau hanya sempat singgah disini untuk beberapa hari

Dan kami tahu itu bukan waktu yang cukup untuk membuat kami menjadi begitu menyanyangimu

Kau harus tahu itu, teme

CUKUP! YAK CHAP 1 SLESE!

CUAP-CUAP AUTHOR :

PUAH… FIC KEDUA! KYAKNYA BAGUSAN YANG INI DEH DRIPDA YG PERTAMA…

MAAP, AQ MSIH AMATIR… BANGET MALAHAN

BWAT YG MSIH BNGUNG DNGAN PUISI DIATAS, AQ JLASIN DAH!

IBU : TSUNADE

AYAH : JIRAYA

PAMAN : KAKASHI

RUMAH : KONOHAGAKURE

TEME : SASUKE

YANG DIATAS TUH KATA HATI NARUTO…

TRUS DESA HARUGAKURE TUH NGARANG BANGET (ENTAH SBENERNYA DA ATO KGAK AQ GAG TAW), ARTINYA DESA MUSIM SEMI…

GAG NYAMBUNG SAMA KEADAAN DESANYA YAH?

MAAP KLO DA KTA2 DAN PNULISAN YG KRANG TPAT N KRANG MNARIK…

MHON SARAN DAN KESAN-NYA!

PLEASE RnR!


End file.
